I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automobile luminous windshield wiper and, more specifically, to an automobile luminous windshield wiper that when it is turned on it can generate dynamic curve stripe light to alert drivers traveling in the opposite direction, such mechanism can reduce the traffic accidents.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that most people will not turn on their headlamps while driving under glimmery light for they think they still can see clearly. However, with such dimness, people are not aware of the cars coming from the opposite direction, so that accidents tend to happen easier.
When driving under foggy conditions, it is even more difficult to see clearly, because the fog will reflect the light from headlamps that makes the driver even more difficult to see. The yellow fog lamps can improve the condition to alert the drivers traveling in the opposite direction, however the yellow fog lamps move with the car, so that the alerting effect is not so obvious.
Driving under rainy condition, drivers have to turn on windshield wipers to wipe the water away for better vision. However, this only provides a better vision for the driver who is driving this car, and no reminding effect is provided for the opposite side drivers.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an automobile luminous windshield wiper that can generate a dynamic curve stripe light to remind the drivers of opposite direction, such mechanism can reduce the traffic accidents.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an automobile luminous windshield wiper in accordance with the present invention comprises a windshield wiper with a luminous body; the luminous body includes a clamp and a base, an illuminator is inside of the base. A curve stripe light is generated when the windshield wiper is turned on to remind the drivers of opposite direction.